rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Lockhart
Jacob Lockhart, also known as Recovery Six, is a member of Recovery Squad Nine. He was born a mute. Backstory Jacob Lockhart was born to Skylar and Trinity Lockhart on February 8th, 2520. He was diagnosed with Mutism, unable to speak. Even if he was given the ability to do so, it wouldn't have mattered much since he preferred to be in the background of most childhood groups and had very few friends as a result. Jacob's childhood up to adulthood was uneventful, and was the typical "average" boy. His future intentions were hard to decipher, even with his parents, as he passed most classes with B's and showed very little interest in any subject. Worried that their only child would become a failure, Skylar and Trinity sent him off to Military School in hopes that it would spark an interest and get him off in the right direction. It did. Unheard from for years, never sending letters or any other type of communication, Jacob ultimately decided to stay and forge a new path toward a new life within the armed forces of the UNSC. He often struggled with the work, not being used to it, and took a while to adapt to adjust to the new form of life. During a rather large time gap with some questionable activities on the side, covered up by ONI with black ink and loads of cutting red tape, Jacob resurfaced as a Recovery Agent, specifically Recovery Six. He's developed a skill with medical equipment and, if lacking them, able to secure wounds to the point where the person can move without disability. Following the events of RvB: The Forgotten, Jacob stayed within the Recovery Program until the fateful day that contact with Valhalla outpost was lost. He and his partner, Recovery 9, were sent in to investigate. Upon arrival and inspection, they discovered the massacre of the two teams. They traveled to a distant, crashed pelican, the obvious reason of why the massacre occurred. While Lockhart was recording the scene with his helmet camera, he was attacked by the Meta. Knocked off his mongoose and left for dead, Lockhart remained alive up until a large UNSC force arrived, where he died in a medics arms. Personality Described as a listener, Jake often listens to almost everything said, being attentive and not so assertive. With that, alongside his mutism, many consider it a relief as he can be trusted with almost all secrets that cross him. Other than that, not many people have an opinion of him, primarily because he can't speak. He learned sign language, but doesn't use it as a majority of the people he runs into don't understand. It is said though that his teammates have gotten used to his body movements to tell what mood he's in or if he accepts or disregards orders. Skills Lockhart is a good combatant but is terrible when it comes to close range. As a result, he often depends on his teammates to give assistance when engaged in close quarters. Lockhart prefers to attack at a certain range, which would give him enough time to eliminate his target. During his time as a UNSC Trooper, Lockhart developed a liking for mid-to-long range weaponry and medical equipment. He often equips himself with a DMR and a Pistol, and keeps a Healing Dome Shield among his other equipment. Along with the Shield, he keeps other "primitive" equipment on him since it's good to fix people up on the spot and bio foam and the shield can only do so much. Relationships Michael Orion Lockhart takes Orions orders with vigor, having a working relationship with almost no hostility. A little annoyed that Orion depends on Nest to understand him. Nathan Tucker As said with Norton and Orion, Lockhart keeps a working relationship while never attempting to strike up friendship with Tucker. James Norton Admittedly while writing a part, Lockhart states he doesn't have much of an opinion for Norton, and enjoys the silence between them. Tristan Nest Lockhart views Nest as good friend. He was overjoyed when he discovered someone on the team could actually understand him. Category:The Forgotten Category:III Cypher III Creations